Administrative Core (AC) ABSTRACT The University of Washington (UW) School of Nursing (SoN) Center for Innovations in Sleep Self- Management (CISSM) builds on our prior expertise in developing, implementing, and sustaining several research centers including the Center for Women's Health & Gender Research (2004-2010), de Tornyay Center for Healthy Aging (1998-present), Northwest Roybal Center for Translational Research on Aging (2009- present), and Center for Research in the Management of Sleep Disturbances, and our national and international contributions to the field of sleep science in chronic illness. These centers and programs have created the initial infrastructure and the interdisciplinary collegial atmosphere that set the stage for this new, focused area of self-management interventions of sleep that integrate technology in chronic illness research. The innovation of CISSM is to advance nursing science through the development of technology-assisted sleep self-management interventions. Inherent in this is the training and mentoring of the next generation of nursing scientists skilled in the use of cutting-edge measures and team science. The proposed CISSM will include a series of new sleep self-management interventions that will move beyond the classic Cognitive Behavioral Therapy-Insomnia (CBT-I) and currently available behavioral treatments to incorporate technology with both an emphasis on self-management skills and self-efficacy components (motivation, patient activation). Efforts to target the development and testing of self-management interventions to assist adults and children to obtain adequate, good quality sleep are timely, important, and address a clinical problem (sleep deficiency) for those living with a chronic illness. A strong interdisciplinary team of researchers with expertise in sleep, chronic illness, tool development and assessment, symptoms, self-management intervention development, and intervention research, and patient-centered technologies is assembled to meet the mission of the CISSM.1-14 The organization of the CISSM includes: three Cores (Administration, Pilot Project, Informatics and Patient- Centered Technologies), an Evaluation Director, and three major committees: Center Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core (AC) will provide the operational, financial, and evaluation oversight of the CISSM and develop mechanisms that support interaction among the Cores, Pilot Project Investigators, and interdisciplinary teams inside and outside the UW (Interdisciplinary Translational Health Science [ITHS], UW Center for Outcomes Research in Rehabilitation (UWCORR), UW Clinical Informatics and Patient Centered Technologies Program (CIPCT), UW Design, Use, Build [DUB], UW CoMotion, UW Human Design and Engineering [HDCE], Seattle Children's Research Institute [SCRI], and Seattle Children's Hospital (SCH). The proposed aims of AC are to: Aim 1: Provide strategic and administrative oversight of the CISSM, the Cores (Pilot Project, Informatics and Patient-Centered Technologies), and Center Pilot Projects. Aim 2: Provide financial oversight for the CISSM, the two Cores, and Center Pilot Projects. Aim 3: Strengthen and develop new interdisciplinary relationships for CISSM investigators with interdisciplinary scientists and practice partners. Aim 4: Share and disseminate CISSM activities, resources, and research outcomes within and outside UW and across NINR-funded Centers of Excellence. Aim 5: Leverage UW (Provost Office and SoN) Investment funds to advance the science for sleep self- management interventions. Aim 6: Evaluate the inputs, outputs, and report the outcomes of CISSM using NINR Center Directors' logic model. Aim 7: Implement our plan for sustainability of the CISSM using the NINR Center Directors' logic model. The AC will oversee potential further collaborations with other NINR Centers in Self-Management Excellence. The AC will be responsible for reporting progress toward the aims of the CISSM and evaluation of outcomes and ensuring the sustainability of CISSM through use of the NINR Center Directors' logic model.15